


the world you want

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [36]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun makes a great impression, whether it’s for the first time with Sanghyuk’s parents or the millionth time with Sanghyuk himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world you want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://anddreamingwhen.tumblr.com/post/95572206931/7-baekhyuk-frat-au) in November 2014. Set during December 2013, a few weeks after [woke me up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3602649) ended.

Baekhyun’s first dinner with Sanghyuk’s family goes well. Almost too well. 

“So,” Baekhyun says, not even trying to suppress his smile as Sanghyuk walks him to the front door afterwards, “your mom’s nice.”

Sanghyuk groans, like he knows Baekhyun expects him to, even though his mother’s very clear approval of his boyfriend was more than he’d ever hoped for. “I’m going to be hearing about you forever now,” he says. “Did you have to set the bar that high?”

“What can I say? Moms love me.”

Sanghyuk sighs dramatically. “I guess I’m stuck with you, then.”

“You weren’t before?” Baekhyun asks, all exaggerated, wide-eyed shock.

“I was keeping my options open.”

Baekhyun laughs, as would anyone who knows how Sanghyuk feels about Baekhyun, and then looks toward the door, frowning faintly. “I should go. It’s supposed to snow later.”

Given that they already had to postpone this meet the parents dinner once due to a sudden snowstorm, Sanghyuk nods. “Need me to come open your car door for you?” he asks dryly.

Baekhyun flutters his lashes. “My hero,” he coos, and when Sanghyuk laughs Baekhyun grins back and takes his hand. “I’m glad tonight worked out. I like your family.”

This time Sanghyuk can’t suppress his smile. “Good,” he says, and Baekhyun rises up and draws him down for a kiss. It’s one of Baekhyun’s go-to moves for when he’s really trying to overwhelm Sanghyuk, when he wants to make it clear without words that he has a plan for the night.

Not tonight, though. Baekhyun threads one hand in Sanghyuk’s hair, the other stroking the back of his neck, his mouth gentle as it moves leisurely against Sanghyuk’s. Sanghyuk sinks into the kiss easily, following Baekhyun’s lead even though it can’t go any further than this.

Even when the kiss ends Baekhyun holds Sanghyuk in place so that their foreheads lightly touch. “So romantic,” Sanghyuk says, voice unsteady. It’s kind of nice, he has to admit, kissing Baekhyun just to kiss him. They’ve never done much of that.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Baekhyun promises, and Sanghyuk’s stomach somersaults. Baekhyun grins like he can tell. “I’ll call you when I get home.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk says, and steals a kiss before he has to let Baekhyun go.

He doesn’t walk Baekhyun out to his car, but he does stand by the door until Baekhyun’s tail lights are out of sight. He wonders if this is how Baekhyun felt when Sanghyuk drove home from their earlier visits this month, the strangeness of knowing they’re miles apart rather than just a quick walk across campus.


End file.
